The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
In order to provide test coverage for software products or applications, different testing tools are typically utilized for different layers or aspects of the products. For example, one test tool might be provided to test a web interface for the software product, while a different test tool may be used for a database associated with the product. Thus, performing a full testing of all layers of a product may require working with different test tools from different vendors, and handling different scheduling requirements and ways for controlling the various test operations. These types of approaches can increase test costs and time to market for the product.